The Seven Kingdoms of Inferno
by Master of Sorcery
Summary: This tales tells the events that occur after the Fourht Grat Shinobi War which was four months passing. The next part of the story takes place in another dimension known as the Kingdom of All Dimensions where its kindhearted king was greeted by a visitor from the Inferno Kingdom who turns the king upside down gaining his power to change dimendions. Naruto AU/AR
1. Chapter 1

Seen Through Azure Eyes

Summary This little series was inspired by another story I was reading and I found it so well constructed I'd thought I would create a story that is near the same concept. One day while the Grand Architect was busily toiling away at his workings keeping the realm of the Ninja in accordance with his masterful design, a certain mischievious force interrupted him and as a result the master genius artist lost his power allowing said mischievous force to rule destroying his 'Grand Design creating a New Reality in the proces.

Disclaimer Idon't own Naruto it belongs to its respectable owners I only lay claim to two characters the Grand Architect and Tobias my fan character furthermore in result of this story I wish to seek no profit from this series.

Chapter Zero The New Greand Design

It was a rather sunny day in the Cillage Hidden in the Leaves, the sun was shining brightly giving off the yellowish orange aura of the Nine Tails jinuirki Naruto Uzumaki. A gentle breeze blew through the lush forests that surrounded the village aiding in dulling the sun's dense heat while the birds were chirping in thier lofty perches they were resting on chirping a merry tune adding to the rather peaceful scene. Currently the villagers were busily toiling away at repairing the village to its former glory before the events of the Fourth Great Ninja War unaware of the soul with dark brown soul pircing eyes that vigilantly watched over the Realm of Ninja like a hawk waiting for its next meal.

Our not so humble sotory begins not in the Village Hidden iIn the Leaves, it begins in another dimesion far from said village in a realm trapped betwwen time, space and reality where a cerain singular individual lived. Deep inside the walls of a lavish castle which consisted of differing jewels of ruby and sapphire resided a dark haired middle aged person whom was known as the controller of this rather intersting realm with a rather croocked smile. His palace was rather large and lavish the walls and architecture consister of a ratehr dark gothic feeling covered with dark onxy and silver which resembled the moon. Paintings of gothic design were clearly apparent on the walls surrounding the lavish castle where this illustrious person called his home.

The middle aged dark brown haired individual was known simply as the Great Architect however his real nmae was Colbenheart Heartbred while the servants of his kingdom simply refeered to him as King Cole which he didn't mind being called in the silghtest due to the fact of his laid back pesonality yet when it came to watching over his creations he watched with a devoted vigilance while sitting on his gold colored throne looking over the differing realms through his crimson and goldend trimmed curtains with pircing brown eyes that could bore a hole in one's very soul as he kept guard of the various worlds and realities under his thumb which was strong yet firm while he was working on many paintings which he had used his limitless chakra on to bring them to life which he used to keep himself company due to the fact that he was an only child.

Colbenheart was a stout strong person with hair of dark brown which his personal stylist kept it cut rather short as he was cloaked in a robe of darkish brown with azure trimmings while his crown sat firmly on his rather more than average sized head his design was completed witha pair of dark brown trousers with the same azure trimmings which was held firmly by a brown leather belt as he flashed his crooked smile all of his servants could easily see his muscles which the king prided on giving him his strngth as he watched his servants whom were all cloaked in various suits of azure blue as the king continued his work whistling a merry tune under his heavy breath as his serbants tended to the many chores around the castle.

Suddenly Colbenheart's beautiful brown eyes caught of glimsp of the realm fo the Ninja wishing to take a small break he puts the paint brush which his assistant had given him allowing him to focus his gaze to the realm seeing that the Fourth Great Ninja War that had been taking place during his time had ceased which gave him great sigh of relief causing him to once again return to his workings placing the paint brush back on to the paint smeared canvas causing him to work more furiously until his heavy breathing had slowed to a rather brisk pace allowing him to get a glimspe of his masterpiece before returning to his throne resting for a few seconds spying the various paintings that adored his castle's celines.

King Colbenheart's castle wasn't the only building in this other dimension in actuallity his castle was the pivital point of his home realm New Arcadia which was a beautiful shining city which was appeasing to the eye its building consisted of many curves however the castle overlooked the entire city like a silent guardian watching over his vulnerable citizens which gave the beknovlent king a greatr sense of responsiblity. In the king's powerful sense of wisdom a barrier was placed around the city which was created by his own chakra and a few of his elven servants magic was powerfully potent with thier combined arts which gave the king great solace that no adversaires would harm his many denizens.

King Colbenheart was a kind hearted ruler who saw every decision he made with compassion and kindness his dimension was seated on the cusp of the Shadow tribe which consisted of various denizens of the Dark which inclued Dark Wings and thier blood loving siblings Crimson Capes Fallen Ones and of course Demons also including Dark Mages and Giants yet the king also ruled the Light tribe which conisted of denizens of the Light such as Angels Mages Elves and the Light' other denizes he also ruled the realm of Chaos tribe which consisted of Humans who were masters of technology while the Light tribe were masters of magic and sealings of thier various arts while the denizens of the Shadow were master of science and alchemy giving them the ability of stategy in battle and romance.

One of King Colbenheart's many masterful crations was a rather stout strong warrior of the realm of the Ninja his name was known as Tobias Rutsonagi, a teal haired warrior whom unlike the other of the king's survants he was cloaked in all emerald green his strength was insanely powerful rivaling even that of the king thus the kind hearted king placed this emerald clad warrior t a ratehr powerful position. Tobias was the captain of the king's Royal Guard which he found a very interesting position his azure eyes glistened with sapphir shine this allowed him to futher show off his muscular frame to the female servants that went bythe king's throne room sometimes leading them dierctly to the king's throne room befoe returning to his post.

Tobias was one of King Colbenheart's special creations one which he held dearest to his heart not to say he didn't give all of his creatins affection he gave Tobias a liitle more affection than the rest of his creations due to the fact that Tobias always had a tale of heroism to regail the king with not to mention that Tobias truly was special his azure eyes would sometime turn violet the king knew this fully well and when he asked Tobias about this the emerald clad warrior explained that during the rra in which the king slept a powerful Demon of the Dark wished to rule over thier realm however a Human stopped her dead in her tracks allowing the king to continue his century's long nap.

When the king inquired futher Tobias had explained that the Demon known as Sephirina wanted to rule the dimensions with an iron fist which caused the king's soul pircing eyes to widen in utter shock not knowing about this causing him to cross his arms as Tobias explained furtehr on how his very father Temius had sealed Sephirina with a powerful Ten Pronged Turtle Seal which he called the Spirit Cage then Tobias eloquently recalls the arduous struggle between the two iwhich resulted in Temius sealing away Sephirina however his life was taken as a result but brfore that occured the elder silver haired warrior had split the Demon in two one part in to her sword and the other part inside the body of the emerald clad warrior.

After hearing this story the Grand Architect returned to his throne while Tobias returned to his post which resided outside the king's double doors that lead into the throne room the king sat quietly on his throne thinking about the words that rang in his head one of his fingers were scratching his gorgeous short brown locks while closing his eyes thinking about a reality that wasn't yet in existance it was rather pleasing to his mind yet he knew that it would be detrimental to his design for he wished to keep everything on coures however an event was about to occure that would change all of that his third eye known as the Rinnegan of Foresight wondered to this strange vision in the back of the king's mind.

One day as the kind hearted king Colbenheart was busily working on one of his creations he was surprised to hear a strange noise in the heart of his thone room causing his curios nature to find the soruce of the noise which would be his gravest mistake. While Tobias was guarding the enormous wooden double doors leading into the throne room he also hears a rather strange nois which teases his ears curiosly the emrald clad warrior silently opens the doors to spy what was occuring and what he saw was a rather arousing sight which greatly pleased his eyes yet thinking that the king was in great harm he silently strolls into the throne room to check up on the king's well being.

King Colbenhearts pircing brown eyes were afixed on the strange visitor that had entered his throne room his darker brown eyebroes furrowed as he inquired the business the guest had in his kingdom "Who is there who dare disturbs the peace of my realm?" King Colbenheart inquired as he spied Tobiasapproaches the throne room replying in surprise "Your Highness you seem to have visitors from another realm." Tobias was correct on his assumption as a rather sultry Demon began to speak clearing her throat cauisng the two males to listen as the elder messenger of the Demon Queen of Pleasure Lady Kotorina "Greetings Great Architect our Queen wishes to speak with you about a rather important matter."

Curios the Great Architect lifted his brown eyes staring at the messenger's rather large marshmellowy silky skinned breasts with a wicked smile this messenger's name was Rinzuki who was wearing a rather revealing outifit as was the occasion in the Inferno Kingdom of Pleasure which his gaze was aaffixed to her open purple and black trimmed vest along with her rather short mini-skirt which clung to her curvacious thighs which were covered with fat making them soft and squishy. Rinzuki's attire was accompanied by high leggings along with a small hole in the rear to alow her dwhip like demon tail which wagged and swayed as Colbenheart's gaze traveled downwards towards the rather larger shelf which was the demon girl's round ass cheeks making his mouth water as he sat back in his throne "Very well I will listen to what your Queen has to say."

Kotorina the current ruler of the Inferno Kingdom of Pleasure sauntered towards the Great Architect's golden colored throne colbenheart's eyes gazed at her royal beauty before clearing his throat while listeningto what she to say "Great Architect" she began with a rather husky voice her tounge tickling his ear hotly as she continued her speech "You do have the power to change the outcome of this Reality correct?" Quickly snapping out of the almost mind numbing heat as he contered her question "That is correct Your Highness I wonder though why do you ask?" Chuckling wickedly the Queen replied with a simple smile "Then how about I make you a proposal that will work out for the both of us."

Queen Kotorina mother of the three deimons Ashterina, Mitshirina and of course Sephirina her beauty knew no bounds King Colbenheart eyes wer scanning her gorgeous body which was in a rather seductive dress that was simply a dark and crimson colored apron that nothing to the imagination showing off her rather large yet supernaturely perky breasts with large round nipples filled to the brim with milk then his eyes traveled further downward to the Queen's rather vurvacious hips which were rather stong yet squishy with fat then his eyes went further down spying the Queen's round shelf of an ass complete with large round cheeks making him salivate as the heat encompassing the room grew stronger.

Tobias meanwhile couldn't help but stare at the other messenger demon whose name was Mihari his azure eyes were afixed to her wounder ass cheeks before his eyes went upward spying her breasts which were rather smaller than the other messenger girl. Tobias' azure eyes began to grow dark ats the heat readiated through the room as he hears the king pondering on the Queen's next words as the trio noticed that both males menhood were growing rather quickly in the lining of thier trousers the Queen knew that there many servants that served the king making him rather strong thus she wished to test him before she listens as the king surmised her master plan causing her smile to twist into a visage of frustration.

"Let me guess? the king began "I'm betting you want me to use my power to wipe this Reality clean so another one could be built." Once King Colben heart finished the Queen replied agreeingly with a wicked smile "Great Architect you seem to be able to read my mind like a book that is what I wish." King Colbenheart pondered on the prospect before considering his options then he began to speak once again with a rather cocky smile "Your Highness what would you if I were to refuse this offer?" Smiling widely knowing that he had fallen for her advances thus the Queen replied smiling wider "Well Your Highness if you were to refuse I would have to take your power by force in accordance with the Trinity Edict."

Nodding his head knowing full well what the Edict meant, but he still held his cocky grin he smiled with ahis usual crooked grin then he looked to Tobias whom he throught he hadn't had action in the two eons since his creation "Tobias what do you think about this offer should I accept or should I refuse?" Tobias then clears his throat before begining to speak however the two messengers qrapped thier arms around his neck before he answers. "Your Higness I strongly suggest you refuse this offer it will only brong choas and disaster among this Reality." Then King Colbenheart grins before returning his gaze back towards the Queen of Pleasure then he gave his royal decree.

"Your Majesty I inquire one thing before I make my decree." King Colbenheart leaned further back into his throne as the Queen inquired what theKing wished to imply before sitting next to him on the golden throne which could seat two full grown adults. "Oh and what might that be Great Architect?" King Colbenheart smiles as he grabs the Demon Queen by her widened hips enjoying the feeling of them grinding against his rather sizable bulge in the lining of his trousers as he continued to speak with heavier breathing. "Y-your Hig-higness I only-ahhh wish that my ser-servant Tobias be added in y-your graughnd design i-if y-you do-don't a-ahhbide by this t-term I sh-shall re-re-refuse."

As King Colbenheart moaned out loud filling the silence of the room with loud moises of pleasure Tobias listens to the king's plea as his monster cock pulsed in the lining of his trousers causing him to blush as the Demon Queen massaged it with her soft hand as she agreed to his terms with a rather wicked smile. "Why of vourse Great Architect your servant will be added to the dising the more the merrier." Tobias however began to protest in horror. as he too was feeling the pleasure as the two Demon messengers were massaging his rather girthy cock which was growing rather larger in the lining of his emerald colored trousers causing him to moan. "Your Higness please see through this heated fog and come to your senses if the Queen succeeds this Reality will be wiped clean." The Queen's violet eyes gazed to meet the emerald clad warrior's azure eyes before giving the girls a command. "Rejoice young warrior for the Reality I wish to create is one of peace however I see your concern and spirit Mihari Rinzuki take the Captain of the Guard to his room and teach him the error of his protest."

Nodding obediantly the two messengers grabs the emerald clad warrior by the curtails of his garments dragging him out of the throne room under the Queen's orders as they located the room where the Captain of the Guard resided which was a rather posh cozy and comfortable living quarters which included a comfortable den along with a slumbering quarters where the Captain slept along with his many maid servants whom tended to his 'every' need the bedd which lied at the center of the bedroom was king sized bed that was big enought for three or more people the matress was soft as the large pollow sized breasts belonging to Rinzuki the covering was made of a silken material presumably cootn cloaked in green with golden trimmings.

Without delay Mihari and Rinzuki quickly went to work under the Queen's order they released all of the emerald clad warrior' garments from the emerald colored armor which was fastened by darker emerald strings which the duo tugged at before removing it then they reached his emerald jacket which held his breast plate which they easily removed revealing his night tunic which was easier to remove then the duo reaches downwards towards his trousers they were surprised at how eager he was to aid them in removing them revealing his boxer shorts in which held his rather impressive cock and the rather large orbs inder it causing them both to smile before setting it free.

Tobias snickers as his six foeet of cock length came out to greet the two Demon siblings causing him to smile Rinzuki then removers all of her garments with the help of the emerald clad warrior allowing her larger than average breast s bounce and sway free Tobias notices that inwardly his lips are salivating however he tries his best to hold on to his facilities but once Rinzuki began massaging his manhood with her breasts he quickly lost control the emerald clad warrior couldn't stand the pleasurable pressure thus allowing his other four inches to come to life the twins not knowning of its full lenghth causing them to gasp in surprise as thier noses were attacked by the salty yet sweet smell of the emerald cladened warrior's musk causing them to salivate.

Without hesitation Mihari ripped off all of her garments allowing Tobias to gain a good gaze fo her sun kissed body causing his cock to pulse powerfully knocking the younger silver haired Demon completely off guard as Mihari sits on Tobias' innocent face his instincts kicked in his rather long short tounge slithered around the elder Demon's large mound making her moan out in pleasure as he lapped up her love juices which unbeknownst to him was an enhancer to increase the pleasure output causingthe thick viens to pulse as Rinzuki used her breasts to spueeze around the large cock making him moan louder causing him to fully lose control of his facilities.

Without warning Tobias rocks his hips back and forth his fully erect cock to begin pounding the larger pillowly soft skin of Rinzuki's ample breasts fleshcausing her to moan louder making her smile as the rather round tip was rubbing against her round nipples while her fingers were massaging her glistening wet pussy making the mound wet as the heat was spiking in the room Tobias increased the speed and power of his thrust as the male and femal demon were using a mind link to talk as the emerald clad warrior continued tofeast on her slippery wet mound losing his mind to the heat enhancing love juices as he reached his climatic edge then the duo were spying his eyes turned froma zure to violet the two demons embaced him tightly then Tobias hand slides through the duo massaging Rinzuki's glistening mound making her moan in pleasure as the trio reached thier edge.

As large globules of his pre seed leaking from the tip of his cock Rinzuki was licking the tip of his cock tasting the large globules enjoying thesalty yet sweet taste Tobias had smiled brightly as the silver haired Demon was already ing the midst of her third release her body rocked by all the aftershocks as her tounge slithered down the length of his cock before giving it a sweet kiss which released the tip from the foreskin then without a word she takes the rather lengthy cock deep into her mouth until it reached the back of her throat causing Tobias to moan louder knowing that he was about to reach his climatic end but he decided to hold off on it for a little longer listening to the younger Demon's throat making a glik-glik-glik sound that sent him into a frenzy as he held a sense of pride as spyed a rather large bulge down her throat while Mihari went to work by licking and squezing his rather larger than average orbs under his cock sending him futher to his limits end.

Within an instant both Tobias and Rinzuki felt a sense of great ecstasy as the emreald claden warrior releases his rather hot thick rick and creamy seed deep down the silver haired Demon's throat with a mighty grunt as the duo fell back on to the bed Rinzuki tried her best to keep most of the emerald clad warrior's seed down her throat as possible but als it was tono avail athus in result the emerald clad warrior's seed crept out of her nostrils and her sweet cheeks hoa few spots landing on her huge pillowy breasts causing her to smile as her eyes rolled back in her head as she rolled over on her right side of the bed her breasts jiggle and sway as Tobias lies back in his bed gazing upon the seductive sight as Mihari thought in her mind 'Geez what a lightweight'

It took only a few minutes for Tobias to recover from his pleasure induced high Miharu turns around spying the emerald clad warrior beckoning his finger for her to comer closer and without delay she dows as was commanded. This time Mihari used her larger than average ass cheekds to massage his cock her whip like tail was squezzing around it causing him to moan louder as his cock instantly rehardened to its ful length which made it rather harder for the elder to get her tail wrapped fully around his cock making him moan louder then she though or in specifics she was was comtemplating of taking his cock into her rear entry or taking it properly then before she could ponder on it any further Tobias began to rely solely on his instincts.

Tobias was pondering on the creation of a Reality of all Demons ruled 'Maybe a new Reality wouldn't sound so bad after all' Then without warning Tobias set Mihari on top of her sister his eyes widened as he smiled as the duo were locked into place just as he had envisioned the duo were unaware of the fact that he had used his Rinnegan Rye during the pleasure causing him to giggle impishly as he remarked on the status of the sutuation "Well isn't this interesting these two Demons went down faster than a couple of Fallen Ones." Tobias' smile widened as he teased them both by running his hard cock inbetween the duo's ample breasts and ass cheeks his pre seed smearing all over thier heart seals along with other seals that housed thier magic.

Tobias listens intently as the duo pleaded withhim to insert his girthy saber which he gladly obliged after a bit more teasing he then begins a rather slow motioned pounding but after listening to the siblings request he begins to quickly increase the speed and power of his thusts creating a loud wet slapping sound causing him to moan louder the emerald clad warrior greatly enjoyed his mechinations until he hears a knock at the door causing him to pause as the duo whimpered for him to finish he quickly snapped at the person whom was knocking at the door "Who is it who dares knock on my door at this hour?" Tobias inquires the person knocking on the door it was Tazuno one of his subordinates whom quickly answer the Captain." Sire it is I Tazuno I wished to check on your well being." Tobias sighs in exasperation as he answers Tazuno's reply. "I am faring well Tazuno now if that was return to your post the Captain is busy at the current moment." With that rebuke Tazuno returns to his post allowing Tobias to return to his mechinations.

Meanwhile back inside King Colbenheart's castle the denizes of Arcadia could hear the loud moans that came from the castle that echoed like a bell. Inside the throne room the Demon Queen was teasing the Great Architect by grinding her curvacious hips against the King's pulsing cock causing him to moan while his many female servants and aides were captivated by the show causing them to rub thier tight pussies through thier clothing which createdthe loud sounds the echoed throughout the castle as the King enterained his guest with his extent of his great strngth causing the Queen to moan in pleasure as she began licking the sides of the King's girthy cock making him moan louder.

Without warnig the Demon Queen takes the King's great cock into her mouth, but not before giving it a loving kiss as she took it into her mouth with a loud pop causing the King to moan louder as the Queen engulfed his girthy member with a singular motion causing him to moan louder while she bobbed her head along the King's lenght making him moan as pleasure flowed through his body allowing the Queen to gain more power of Pleasure spurring her actions even further until she pulled his cock out with another loud pop causing the King to whimper awaiting her to finish her actions as his pre seed was leaking from his cock tip which smeared on to the Queen's rather innocent face.

Lady Lotorina smiled in pleasurable glee as she placed the Kings cock between her larger than ample breasts making him moan louder enjoying the feeling of his cock squeezing against her ample breasts making him moan in pleasure as the Queen teased the King even futher her tounge slithered over the circimference of his cock tip laping up his pre seed that leaked from the tip as her breasts squeezed around his pulsing cock making him moan in pleasure while his aides were busily massaging thier fully dripping wet pussies as the enjoyed the show as the king reached closer to his limits end thus in response the King buckled his hips back and forth at a rather quick pace causing him to breath heavily sweatdrops were falling from his brow.

Unable to handle anmore of the Queen's expert ministrations any further making the King arch his storng back to release his hot thick rich and creamy seed with a mighty grunt which squirted into her mouth well at least a small portion while the rest fell on to the Queen's ample breasts and flat toned stomach as the King sighed in relief before falling back in to his thrne as the Queen fell fowards on tothe floor though one of the King's aides who were right at the the door was ready to catch her putting her back on her feet which greatly pleased the King greatly allowing them to regather thier energies the Queen however feasted upon a couple of the King's aides slippery wet pussies to absorbing thier Pleasure energy allowing her to recover much more quickly.

Once the King gathered his energy once again he grabs the Queen by her slender waist placing her in his lap her hips grinded against his causing his girthy cock to reharden instantly then the aides who were commanded by the King feasted on the Queen's pussy which was a large mound making her moan in pleasure as the King massaged and caressed the Queen's ample breasts which hands were unable to cup around however they gripped the large orbs of flesh as the Queen moaned louder then when it deemed that she was ready the King dismissed the two aides before guiding his cock into the Queen's pussy the duo moaned in pleasure as the King enjoyed the sheer tightness that the Queen's earm wet pussy was emitting spurring him to plunge all of his girthy cock into her with a single motion.

King Cole started buckled his hips back and forth at a rather slow pace at first, but after hearing the Queen's pleas the King quickened his pace and power of his thrusts while his mouth suckled on one of the Queen's breasts making her moan in pleasure causing the King to spur onward bucking his hips at an almost animalistic pace the force created a piston like pounding as the Queen's tight inner walls squeezed and released around the King's cock making him moan in pleasure while in the back of his mind while the entire scene was ovvuring his limit's end nearing his mind was caught in a foggy haze of pleasure the King pondered at a Reality of Pleasure controlled by this beautiful woman causing him to produce his crooked grin.

Unable to handle anmore of the King's expert ministrations any further the Queen arches her slender back releasing her hot sticky love juices making her squel in pleasure as her tight inner walls clenched and released around the King's wildly pusling cock sending him over the edgeas well and with one final thrust the King arches the strong slit in his back that was covered in a mixture of bite marks and sweat as he releases his hot thick rich and creamy seed deep inside the Queen's tight pussy as he grunts mighity the Queen thinks the King was finished for a few seconds, but she soon realized that some of her own power had transferred to his allowing him to recover at a rather quicker pace.

Then without warning the King pounces onthe Queen who was not yet finished recovering from thier last round was knocked completely off guard as the King pounced knocking her back on to the floor as the King hovered over her his cock teased her ass cheeks making her moan causing his cock to reharden as it rubs against the Queens round ass cheeks before pouncing sliding his cock into her much tighter rear entrance enjoying its tight warmth before gently sliding inch by inch into her tight rear entrance making the Queen mona in pleasure as the King began bucking his hips back and forth at a rather slow pace allowing the Queen to get adjusted to the King's girthy cock making it much easier movement.

It didn't take long for the King to invrease the speed and power of his thrusts creating a rather wet slapping sound which echoed throughout the walls of his castle which drove the aides and servants vrazy causing them to massage their slippery wet pussies at a rather faster rate causing the loud soudns even much louder soon leaping out of the castle and into the clear cerulean air as the King began pounding at a rather animalistic pace creating the storng piston like motion while the Queen's tight inner walls squeezed and released the King's cock making him moan louder causing him to forger his gentleman like nature and began smacking the Queen's round ass cheeks as the duo reached thier climatic end.

Unalbe to handle the King's ecpert ministrations anyfuther the Queen arched her slender slit in her back causing her to release her hot sticky love juices causing her to squeal in pleasure causing her to fall backwards yet the aides were ready to catch them the Queen looks up seeing them torn out of thier garments before hearing the loud grunt of the King as her tight inner walls clenched and released around his cock thus in turn released his hot thick rich and creamy seed deep iniside the Queen's tight rear entrance before collasping back into his throne seating restfully asthe aftershocks overflowed his body while his aides squealed in pleasure as well for at this point they had reached their climax causingthem to release their hot sticky love juices collasping on to the palace floor.

Meanwhile back inside the Barracks of the Royal Guard Tobias' surbordinates were captivated in awe as they hear the loudsounds of pleasure causing them to listen near teh door of the Captain's living quarters as the loud moans of pleasure were begining to silently creep out of the rom as a result the emerald clad warrior's subordinates were busily massaging thier ussies well the female ones the only one who was still stationed at his post was Tazuno the Captain's most loyal assitant however even he couldn't resist the heat his ears were heated as he tried his best to focus on his commands with duitful dilligence as the trio were busy with thier love making.

Currently tobias was pounding away at the younger Demon's slippery wet pussy his hips were rocking back and forth at a rapid piston pounding pace creating a loud echoing flesh slapping sound while Mihari the elder Demon sibling was being pleased by two shadow clones created by the Captain in the midst of the heat the emerald clad warrior enjoyed the feeling of Rinzuki's tight pussy tightened and then released the emerald clad warrior's erect cock causing it to pulse widlly causing him to mona in blissful pleasure while instinctly smacking the younger Demon's round ass cheeks playfully at first then he had increased his smacking using the full force of his palm as the pleasure flowed through him like a raging waterfall.

Just like thier master the two shadow clones greatly enjoyed the sheer tight that the elder Demon's two tight holes were emitting causing them to moan in pleasure as they kept thier pacing in tune with the real Tobias creating an even louder slapping sound which echoed throughout the room sending great waves of pleasure washing over them like a river greatly interferring with thier facilities ability to function as the pleasure overrided thier primary sensors causing the trio to reach ever closer to their climatic edge feeling the two Demon sisters tight holes clenching and squeezing around thier wildly pulsing cocks sending them into a state of pure bliss

Unable to handle anymore of the males expert ministrations any futher Rinzuki and Mihari both arched thier slender slits in thier back cauisng them to release thier hot skicky love juices with a mighty squeal of pleasure while thier tight holes clenched and released around Tobias' cocks and that of his clones causing them to release their hot, thick, rich and creamy seed deep inside the two Demon's pussy and rear entrance witha mighty grunt of pleasure before collasping on to the king sized bed breathing heavily with sweatdrops coming down thier bodies while Tobias dismissed the clones with a single motion before the trio embraced allowing them to regather thier energies once again.

Once Tobias had regathered his energy he grabs the elder Demon by her slender waist catching her completely off guard then he teased her a little bit by rubbing his semi hard cock between her larger than average ass cheeks making them both moan in pleasure untill the emerald clad warrior had fully hardened his cock then the cock craving Demon rear entrance once again then he creates another shadow clone who wastes no time placing his cock inot Mihari's mouth which was watering at this point the clone had little trouble inserting it into her mouth which she sucked eagerily making him moan as the emerald clad warrior began to thrust his hips back and forth begining to pound at a slow steady pace.

It didn't take long for both Tobias and his clone to increase the speed and power of his thursts creating the loud flesh slaping sound making her moan in pleasure sending pleasurable vibrations around the cock belonging to the clone spurring him on even futher as Rinzuki watched on captivated in awe by the emerald clad warrior's skill vausing her to rub her pussy yet the clone noticed this and without waring he creates two more shadow clones to pleasure the younger Demon making her moan louder as the duo easily slide their fully erect cocks into the girl's two tight holes pounding slowly at first then the duo copied the same pace as Tobias and his clone as the group felt the sheer tightness of the Demon's tight holes making them moan bringing them closer towards thier climatic end.

Unable to handle anymore of Tobias' and his clones expert ministrations any further Rinzuki and her sister Mihari began to arc the small slits in thier back causing them to release thier hot sticky love juices while thier tight holes clenched and released around the four males wildly pulsing cocks quickly sending them over the edge casuing them to release thier hot, rich thick and creamy seed deep inisde the Demon's tight hole with a mighty grunt before once again collasping on the bed dismissing the clones not before they had finished thier load releasing then suddenly Tobias hears a strange sound which was knocking at the door tohis quarters Tobias weakly walks down the hallway to investage the noise.

Tobias walks down the hallway of his bedroom hearing the nocking on the door which grew louder by the minute which irritated him a little bit. Our heroic emerald clad warrior knew the source of the knocking as he approaches the door his half lided azure eye wanders over the peep hole his eyes widen as his azure eye met the King's dark brown eye glaring straight intohim with laser like precision before he began to speak clearing his throat. "Tobias are quite busy at the moment I have a matter I wish to speak with you about." Tobias nodded his tealed heaired head with agreement as he began to respond greeting the King with a weak smile. "I am a little busy Your Majesty could you give me a few minuts?"

King Cole nods his head in agreement as he replied back to his odl friend with a cal voice. "Cery well my friend when you're done meet us in the throne room." Tobias nodded obediantly as the King steps back for a brief second bypassing the many subrodinates that were passed out from the overload of pleasure as Tobias spies Rinzuki beconing him back into the bedroom which he does so he walks down the the hallway reaching the door to his bedroom and when he walks into the doorway he is greeted to the sight of the two Demon's enjoying a quick snack which rehardens the emerald clad warriors cock instantly causing him to leap back intothe bed with grace.

Tobias grabs onto both sisters wishing to please them both with one last shot so Tobias enters Rinzuki's tight rear entrance while one of her towy which was a crimson colored strap on toy was deep inide Mihari's wet pussy Tobias thengrips ahold of Rinzuki's hips before begining to pound at a slow steady pace making the trio moan in pleasure witheach powerful rapid thrust the younger Demon's largerthan ample breasts swayed and jiggled ias she followed the emerald clad warrior in movement as the twin Demon's moaned in pleasure as the trio reached thier climax getting ever closer with each and every second. Unable to handle anymore of the youngerDemon's expert ministrations any futher he arched the small slit in his back causing him to release his hot, thick, rick and vreamy seed deep down Rinzuki's pussy then soon after the younger Demon arches her small slit in her back causing her to release her hot sticky love juices with a loud squeal of pleasure while feeling Tobias pump the last of his seed with a mighty grunt then Mihari soon joined them arching the small slit in her back causing her to release her hot sticky love juices with a mighty squeal of pleasure then the trio fell back on the bed entrapped in a plesaure induced slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Seen Through Azure Eyes Chapter Two New Design

Once the trio of Tobias, Rinzuki and Mihari reawaken from their pleasure fuled high they head into the bathing quarters belonging to the emerald clad warrior where the triopartake in a rather steamy shower while embracing in a rather steamy passionate kiss before regathering thier garments heading out of the Barracks of the Royal Guard the trio pass through the heart of the palace's Noble Disctrict heading towards King Cole's castle Tobias notices that the assistances that worked for the King wern't at thier post however once the trio enters the throne room Tobias notices ecactly the reason why the aides weren't at thier posts as the King began to speak clearing his throat.

:I the Great Architect gives his power of Creation to the Demon Queen Lady Kotorina under the ruling of the Trinity Edict." King Cole turnshis dark brown gaze to the eldest Demon in the room who began to speak thanking the King for his wise dicision. "Great Architect I thank you for making this wise decision I promise to use your power to its fullest potential." Smirking widely the two Demonic messengers waited patiently for the King to transfer his chakra, but before he would do so he added one condition to his royal decree. "Lady Kotorina if I give you my power it will be on one condition." Queen Kotorina furrowed her violet colored eyebrow vurios as what said condition was as she inquires the King.

"Great Architect what is this one condition you speak of?" King Cole smiles brining about his beautiful crooked smile as he began to explain. "Lady Kotorina my condition is two fold one to allow me to keep just a small slither of my chakra and two you must add my servant into your new design." Queen Kotorina smiled as she wraps the emerald clad warrior into her sweet embrace as she replies to the King. "Of course Great Architect your Captain will have a ratehr important place and I could always use another servant to my ranks." King Cole smiled with glee as the duo shakes hands making the ransfer applicable thus the armor around King Cole's armor began to shine brightly as if it were powered by the sun's radiant glow.

In accordance with the Trinity Edict if anyone were to best the King in any form of combat the winner would recieve the power of the Great Architect thus King Cole had little choice but toabide by these royal rules. Using his mastery of magic King Cole chants the anchient text that was written within the center of the breastplate in somewhat low hollow tones revealing the shimmering power that was his royal chakra. Normally all Shinobi's chakra is a dense hue of azure blue not in the King's case since he had aquired the hidden power of the Sage of the Six Paths the Path of Creation his chakra was a silverishhue of pure white chakra as he presents it to the Demon Queen in a show of respect.

"Your Majesty this is my power the chakra that Iposees has the power to create and recreate the Realities as in accordance with Trinity Edict I give this to you as a symbol of my defeat." King Cole utilizes one of his many Sage Arts to transfer his chakra to add to Lady Kotorina whom gladly accepted it as it glimmered in her fingertips King Cole's vontance changed once he had done this yet the Queen kept her promise she allowed the King to keep a small sliver of his chakra to himself, but in doing so his contance turned into that of a Demon accompained by chains around his neckwrists and ankles all connected to a lenghty chain which the Wueen could keep on her fingertips as he approaches the Queen

Once this was finished the Queen utilized the former King's Sage Art of Reality Recreation and with the snap of her fingers the sturdy chain of Realities that the King had once controlled were now under her command ehich she relished the power as she began to formulate the Seven Kingdoms of Inferno. Once the Queen snapped her fingers there was no turning back all of the denizens of New Arcadia vanished along with the denizens of the various Continets that the King once controlled and within the span of a few minutes all of the Three Realities broke apart within an instant all that was left was a canvas of blank darkness which was a result of the Sage Art that the Queen put into place.

Pitch darkness overcame the landscape which was the Queen's new canvas which she chuckled before snapping her fingers creating a new Reality one which Demons reigned supreme within the dark landscapr a new Realm was born one that was void of time and space the only thing that hadn't changed though that the Realm of Shinobi was still intact the Queen's violet eyes gazed upon the landscape aswith the snapping of her fingers the Seven Kingdoms of Inferno were born which was divided into seven Contines then when the Wueen saw that her new canvass had been finished she snapped her fingers one last time allowing the sun to rise and with that the Pleasure energy flowed rampant throughout the Queen's New Reality

With the New Disgn finished the Queen returned to her new kingdom the Kingom of Pleasure which New Arcadia was now founded upon it was nestled on a rather flat rocky surface then the Queen spies that her Kingdom wasn't populated yet so with another smap of her fingers she allowed the denizens of the Dark, Light and Choas Races to live freely then Lady Kotorina spies the barrier that the King had placed around the kingdom she was rather plesaed at the wisdom of her newest most loyal servant then the Queen noticed that he kingdom's architecture wasn't exactly to her liking, so she used her power snapping her fingers with that sclupters of many of the Races engaged in actions of Pleasure were scattered throughout the kingdom.

Divided into the seven Continets the Kingdom of Inferno was as follows Aristrocracy, Stubborness, Anger, Pleasure, Laziness, Self Worship and Heavy Eaters at most points these Kingdoms stayed in somewhat harmony yet most times the Kingoms of Aristoracy, Anger, Stubborness and Heavy Eaters all iwshed to expand their Kingoms thus to keep this from happening the Queen placed her own set of rules into order creating a demovracy where the Seven Rulers discussed the affairs of each Kingdom along with the status of the other Realms which the Queen had restored using the King's power which she revealed un possesing which turned her back into a teenager who enjoyed the praise from the other Demon subjects.

With the creation of the new Reality Ether ran rempant intermizing with Chakra and Alchemy allowing the denizens of the other Relms to accomplish many things which they couldn't do before this opened the door for many new mechinations that the Humans and Pure Qings could applyalloeing them more power during the Queen's reign. Humas ecperimentted with the use of magic in application with technology allowing them to expand their cities and nations to more propotional levels while the Pure Qings focused on healing magic which they used in the many hospitals and medical units held by the Humans while also adding more potent magic tothier warrior's arsenal allowing them to fight more effiently.

During Lady Kotorina's reign as Demon Queen of the Kingdom of Pleasure her three daughrers Mitsurina, Ashterina dn Sephirina enjoyed a independent life where they could seek their ways in the Queen's new Reality which they were greatly pleased bythe denizens of New Trinity Realities causing their mother to be greatly pleased giving the trio a great sense of pride as the eras of time marched on like a soldier on the battlefield and along eith thier mother the three Demon siblings grew in beauty wthus in turn bewitching the denizens of the Queen's new Realm which pleased her ears which grew heated as the Pleasure magic grew like a wild fire that engulfed every continet of the Queen's realm.

Mitsurina, the eldest of the three Demon siblings had entered the Realm of Paridso which was home to the Pure Qings Light Mages and Angels themselves who couldn't help but gaze upon the eldest Demon's ravishing beauty thus in turn the Light Mages kidnap her sealing her away into an Angel who then becomes a Fallen One however this didn't deter the Fallen One who returns to her mother's Kingdom which she was recieved with open arms and legs of vourse she was surprised that her mother didn't disown her yet she was told that shewould never aquire the throne in her vurrent stat shenodded in agreement and with this she puts her Fallen One's knowledge of science and technology to create the Interdimensional Allignment Device which allowed easier access between each of the Queen's Realities.

Ashterina, the yougner of the three Demon sibling took her mother's advice and decided to see the Trinity Realiities in all of its beauty which she did carring a journal along the way having the ability to easily write and sketch down what she was seeing with her own two eyes gave her a great sense of pride. One of those cities which she had visited was the Village Hidden in the Leaves reporting to her mother and sisters that the village had prospered greatly since the centuries of Queen Kotorina's rign the younger sister then returns to her Kingodm for a short while helping her elder sister to further improve the ulities of the Interdimensional Allignment Device the most of these were its accuracy.

Sephirna, the middle of the Queen's three children resided in the Human world she had caused mischeif in the Trinity Realities thus causing the Queen to punish her by transferring her to that Realm however her mischief didn't stop even with the Queen's puishment thus in respnse the Queen had sent one of her lower messengers to subdue her which wasn't easy. Being the middle child Sephirian was reknown as a skillful fighter both on the battlefield and in bed which gave the Queen's meddenger whose name was Temius quite a bit of trouble yet in his persistance he was able to seal her away using his ability of weapon sealing spells Temius had sealed one half of Sephirina into his weapon while the other half he sealed within himself.

Meanwhile deep inside the Queen's palace ehich had changed a small bit since her reign which she saw as ratehr pleasing to the eye. One of the most notable things about Queen Kotorina's castle nestled in the heart of New Arcadia was the many portaits of the denizens of the Kingdom paraking in acts of Pleasure that adorned the walls of the castle. Another thing that changed from King Cole's castle ehich semmed minor was that the aides to the former King now served the Queen they wore more revealing outfits that showed off thier bodies not mention the most notable thing was evident in the Queen's palce which was the perople that 'served' the Queen were hanging along the walls in the center was the former King who was chained to the heart of the Queen's greatest sculpture his contance was twisted into a visage of pure plesure.

King Cole wasn't the only one who was hanging upon the Queen's throne room wall most of them were gifts given to the Queen as gifts form the other Kingdoms while others were crimals who were punished for thier crimes by being hung on the walls those who females who were plesant the Queen's servants treated with great care while tending to their 'every' need while those who were deemed as criminas were treated rather poorly by the Queen't servants which the male Demon watched sometimes our of request by the Queen however unbeknownst to the Queen and her servants King Cole was slowly regathering his chakra which turned from its silverish while to pure onyx.

Many yars pass since the Queen had created her Reality the Trinity Realities experienced an era of peace and prosperity. One such place that experienced great exspanse during the reign of Queen Kotorina was the Village Hidden in the Leaves which was nestled in the Land of Fire once this humble village was small however during the Queen's reign the village had greatly expanded once the Queen had created her New Reality. Many of the new changes among the Village Hidden in the Leaves was the usage of the new resources of Alchemy and Ether which allowed the Ninja to do many great things than when simply Chakra flowed through the village's veins allowing the ues of technology unger the reign of the Village's Hokage.

Some of the changes within the Leaf Village was that of the Indrustial District where the village's engineers and machine workers aided in creating the owering skysvrapers that loomed high above the village itself thier district wasmostly noted for its huge stacks of black smoke that acended into thie air. Next was the village General Shopping Disctrict where the shinobi that protected the village went to buy and sell their wares to the various vendors that lined the strees of this district which were manned by the various denizens of the Light and Dark Races which became a very luvrative business which resided near the village's southern edge which the Stone Barrier could be visibly seen

Next was the Commerical District which housed the Interdimensional Allignment Device allowing the denizens of the three Races to converge and spy the various tourist attractions that lined the streets of this districe there were also various parks rivers and lakes scattered thorughout the village allowing said denizens to relax and get a quick bite to eat. Finally near teh Hokage Tower which lied to the north housed the Political District where those great mindswho worked alongside the ruling Hokage at the time while placed in the heart of the village lied the Residental District where the denizens of the village lived thus was the structure of the new Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Minato Namikaze the father of Uzumaki Naruto was the reigning Hokage durng the time this elder blond haired shinboi ruled the village with a kind heart and a stern yet loving hand just King Cole had done with his servants during his reign and not to be without great knowledge Minato had read about the former Great Architect wishing to gather his wisdom Minato place people of great wisom in his political cabnet. One such individual was the Demon who sealed away Sephirina Temius Rutsonagi whom Minato saw as his dearest friend despite the two being from differing Races though the elder blond dind't mind at all in fact he reveled at the silver haired Demon's ecpert wisdom as he explained to the blond that he was simply looking out for the Leaf Village just as the blond Hokage was this in turn landed the silver haired Demon a rather important place assistant to the Hokage.

Minato loved two things one was teh Village iteslf and the other was his wife Kushima Uzumaki who was about nearly nine months pregnant at the time. Most of the time Minato was in the Midical Unit keeping a watchful eye on Kushima while Temius was busy toiling away inside the Hokage Tower keeping the place in tip-top shape while the elder blond was busy caring for his crimson haired wife. Time passed and the last few weeks of Kushima's preganancy Temius was busily toiling away both around and inside the Tower at a rather break neck pace his heart was racing until the day finally came a younger Demon messenger who was under Minato's care rushed to Temius' side to tell him the good news.

Once the elder silver haired Demon hears the message he hurriedly locks up the Hokage Tower as he followed the messenger to the Medical Unit where Minato and Kushima were staying the two were almost playing a game of tag along the way Temius' heart was racing hoping he would make it in time. It only took the two Demons a matter of fifthteen minutes to reach the double doors of the Hidden Leaf Medical Unit an Angel greets them with open arms before leading them inside to the sterile hospital leading both Demons directly in Minato's waiting arms as the two embraced warmly.

Several times the Angel warned Temius to remove his hat which was an azure rimmed top hat which hid his horns which were long and rather sharp Temuis being the gentleman that he was known for does as he was told as the other medic who was with the Angels a Human walked into the room wheeling Kushima into her room with two little girls craled in his arms drapped in pink blankets Temius being rather astute could see this out of the corner of his eye cauisng him to smile brightly Minato quickly recognized the elder's smile as he turns to see the wonderful sight the two follow the meic into the room yet they were quickly stopped in thier tracks by the emerald clad medic as she reminded them that it was feding time.

As Tsunade ushered the two men out both of Minato's little daughters were lacthed on to Kushima's perky nipples sucking on them drinking up the lacation all the while Temius was gazing at the emerald clad medic smiling brightly gazing over her body which caused him to smirk impishly doing his best to keep i hidden from teh elder blon. Once the two girls were finshed with thier feeding Tsunade allowed the two males to enter yet Temius was a little uneasy at first not wishing to scare the little girls seeing that he is a Demon however Minato reassures him that everything would be alright so with that in mind the duo walked into the room Kushima greets theduo withopen arm noth Minato and Temius look down at the two bundles of joy giving off the sound of loving admirers.

Seventeen years pas since that fateful day nime months later after the twin Uzumaki heiress birth Kushima gave birth to anotehr child a young boy which they named Naruto whom grew up tobe one of the Leaf Village's most reknown shinobi . Among the Uzumaki Clan Temius was greatly welcomed even though he was a Demon Minato had taught his childre Karin, Minaki and Naruto not to fear the Dark Race during thier childhood the elder silver haired warrior had even let the three children touch his horns along with his long whip like tail which the trio didn't know was the Demon' weakness het after moaning in pleasure breathing heavily Temius taught them this secret thus in turn the three Uzumaki childre weren't afriad of Temius.

After the birth of the three children and between the passage of time which was the Uzumaki children's childhood Minato had given Temius less duties around the Tower giving him more time to spend within the walls of the Medical Unit where he quickly became Tsunade's assistant allowing him to learn the healing arts both in chakra and magic allowing him to be comr a more vrutial part to Minato's squad giving the silver haired Demon a greater sense of pride yet his elder violet eyes couldn't help but stare at the Human's ratehr bautiful body causing him to aquire a certain infatuation with the blond and Tsunade could clearly see this using every advantage she could get to tease the silver haired Demon.

Temius couldn't get enough of Tsunade's beautiful body his violet eyes were affixed to her ample breasts which could be plainly seen through her new outfit which was an emerald colored see through dress which left nothing to the imagination Temius could see the vurvy hips which was intermixed with muscle and fat accompanied by her round ass cheeks causing the Demon to smile which the Senju medic couldn't help but treasure but when the rather large bulge in the male Demon's pants began to be visible Tsunade coldn't help but smile wider causing Temius to blush the crimson shade of his hot blood was clearly plastered on the silver haired Demno contance causing countance.

Every chance the duo could get they wished to find some free time to release the heat between the two, but there was always some little task that would interrupt them whether it was one of the three Uzumaki children popping in on them or it was a patient in need of thier expert care Temius didn't mind this all at much at first he was thinking about the old saying about absence although Sephirina was craving to feel the heat of Pleasure energy that was building up inisde then one day while they were finishing up thier work for the day Temius sought the chance he had been waiting for until he saw the Angels wheeling in Minaki she had broken an arm while training which required Tsunade's motherly care.

Throughout the entirity of the event the eldest of Minato's three children was vonversing with Temius while Tsunade was busy working on healing the platinum blond's bronken arm using her various magic spells which the elder inquired Temius upon the silver haired Demon was quick to answer every wuestion she had while attending to the medical bag which was lying on the tabel near the silver haired Demon and the blond haired medic all the while Temius was asuring Minaki everything would be fine due to the fact that she never had magic used on her before Temius pats her on the head stroking her silverish blond head reassuring her that the magic was healing her effectively causing her to smile which to him to t reasure while his violet eyes were scanning over her developed body silently.

Once Minaki's arm was fully healed the platinum blond was quickly discharged cauisng the duo to breatha sigh of relief once the last rays of sunlight fell upon the village the Angels were soon dismissed locking up the Medical Unit leaving only Temius and Tsunade in the empty room Temuis knew that this was the perfect chance to release his built up Pleasure as he hugs the elder blond catching her off guard as the silver haired Demon massaged her ample breasts through her cloak making her monan in pleasure as the duo shared a passionate kiss allowing thier tounges to intertwine and their sailiva to intermix Tsunade was astute to Demon magic the silver haired elder's magic his saliva acted as an enhancer to the Pleasure as Temius bit down playfully on the younger Human medic's sun kissed neck.

Without delay the two removed thier garments allowing them to get a good view of thier bodies Temius grins playfully as his eyes gaze upon Tsunade sun kissed body then the Senju princess looks down at the silver haired Demon's rather girthy cock causing her to smile wider Temius admires as his enhancer took into effect the silver haired Demon sits on the edge of the bed as the blond sgot on her knees she eagerily takes his cock into her mouth making him moan in pleasure Tsunade enjoyed the taste of the silver haired Demon's cock making him mona louder smiling widely as Tsunade took his cock further down into her throat making him moan louder as his spine shivered as the Pleasure flowed through his body wahing over him like a ragingn waterfall.

Listening intently to Sephirina Temius grabs hold of Tsunade by her blond hair he begins to buck his hips back and forth causing his cock to plunge futher down her throat creating a rather big bulge which lined her throat the silver haired Demon started slow allowing the blond to get adjusted to his rather girthy cock cauisng her to moan creating a pleasurable waves of vibration around Temius' pulsing cock causing him to moan in pleasure then wihtout warning the silver haired Demno took control placing Tsunade on to the bed taking his cock out of her mouth and then it rested between her ample breasts his cock tip rested on her erct nipples then the silver haired Demon began to buck his hips back and forth once again while the blond teased his tip by kissing it and sucking on it brining it closer to his limit's end.

As large globlues of his pre seed leaked on to the blond's tounge allowing her to aquire a good taste of the silver haired Demon making him moan while his enhancer was being amplified with every drop of his pre she lapped up making her body overflow with heat as Temius gathered Pleasure energy giving him more strngth causing him toincrease the speed andpower of his thrusts as he reached his edge at a rather faster pace. Unable to handle anymore of Tsunade's expert ministrations any futher Temius arches the strong slit in his back causing him to release his hot, thick, rich and creamy seed down the blond's throat with a mighty grunt of pleasure allowing the blond to aquire a good taste of the elder Demon's seed she gulped down gallon after gallon of his seed yet she just couldn't keep up causing some of his seed to leak out from her puffy cheeks and on to her ample breasts.

Once after the duo had collasped on to the king sized bed that was fit enough for two patients before the duo regathered thier energies Temius was first to recover thanks to tSephirina's power then without waring and as the blond still slept he gravs her by her slender waist the elder silver haired Demon was contemplating whether to pound her from her rear entrance or her slippery wet pussy he thought on it for a moment then he finally decided he would pound her tight pussy furst so while he was still clutching her slender waist the elder silver haired Demon slips underneath her placing the Senju princess on top of him he then guides his fully rehardend cock into Tsunade's dripping wet pussy as he pounded at a slow steady pace.

It didn't take long for Temius to invrease the speed and power of his thursts under the pleas of the beautiful sun kissed women on top of him the elder silver haired Demon began to increase the speed and power of his thrusts making her moan in pleasure by instinct his hands massaged and caressed hTsunade's ample breasts making her squeal in pleasure as the energy flowed through the room his fingers pinched and tweaked her erect nipples brining the blond haired Senju closer to her limits end while her tight pussy squeezed and released around Temius wildly pulsing cock bringing the duo closer towards thier climatic edge yet the Demon wished to last a bit longer thus his cock bypassed her inner walls hititng her womb which he enjoyed feeling its warmth his eyes were squeezed shut as her warm womb invited him eagerly as the duo reached their edge.

Unable to handle anymore of the silver haired Demon's expert ministrations any futher Tsunade arches the small slit in her back causing her to release her hot sticky love juices making her squeal in pleasure while her tight pussy clenched and release around Temius' pulsing cock making him moan before arching the stronger slit in his back causing him to release his hot, thick, rich and creamy seed deep inside the blond's pussy with a mighty grunt of pleasure before the duo collaspes on to the king sized bed allowing thm to regather thier energies while breathing heavily swetdrops fell from theier backs as they rmbrace in a rather sensual kiss the heat that emmited from their pleasure energy eas creating a dense steam that encompassed the room turning it into a sauna.

After a brief pause Temius recovers from his pleasure filed high as his semi erect cock teasingly ribs against the round ass cheeks from the blond causing her tow awaken from her last pleasure induced slumber Temius chuckles as his cock grew to its fulllength then he places the blond on her hands and knees he teased her evern futher by rubbing his cock against the rim of her rear entrance making her moan in pleasure then the silver haired Demon gently slid his erect cock into her tighter rear entrance making her moan louder first the tip was inserted then his lenght went inside inch by inch making the blond moan in pleasure he begins to pound her ass at a rather slow pace allowing the blond to get adjusted to his girthy lenght.

It didn't take long for once Tsunade got adjusted to hTemius' girthy cock he began to pound at a rather faster pace causing the round orbs under his cock to smack against tsunade's round ass cheeks creating a loud wet flesh slapping sound while her tight rear entrance swueezed around the silver haired Demon's pulsing cock making him moan in pleasure causing him to increase his speed and power of his thrusts even futher the result being a piston pounding motion making Tsunade moan louder in pleasure ehile his hands slopped past her curvyhips and wnet up to her breasts massaging and caressing them making the blond moan louder as the duo reache dthier limit's end which dre closer with every thrust.

Then without warning the silver haired Demon creates a shadow clone of himself due to the fact that he had aquired a good knowledge of Chakra the clone approaches the blond his jully erect cock was stickong up then it rubbed against the blond's rather innocent face which in turn she eagerily sucked on the clone's cock the clone under the command of the silver haired gentleman the clone began to cuck his hips slow then he begins to pound at a faster more rhythmic pace his rather larger than average orbs under his cock smacked against her innocent cheeks creating a loud wet flesh slapping sound as the large vaves of pleasure as the blond squealed around the elder silver haired Demon's pulsing cock bringing the trio to thier climatic edge.

Unable to handle anymore of the silver haired Demon and his clone's expert minstrations any futher Tsunade arches the small slit in her back causing her to release her hot sticky love juices with a mighty squeal of pleasure while her holes clenched and released around both silver haired Demon's pulsing cocks making them moan in pleasure as they fell over the edge causing them to releases thier hot, thick, rich and creamy seed deep down the blond's rear entrance and throat with a mighty grunt of pleasure before collasping on to the king sized bed not before dismissing the shadow clone before returning to the bed embracing the blond one last time before falling into a pleasure induced slumber.

Three days had passed since that fateful night when Temius and Tsunade had shared thier Pleasure energies Temius was unaware of what was about to occure next but the series of events that were to occure would change his life for good. One was the fact that the Queen Kotorina had stepped down as teh ruler of the Kingdom of pleasure cauisng her messengers to search for her three children to see which one would take control of the throne. Second was the fact that Tsunade had becomre pregant with triplets which gave the silver haired Demon a great sense of pride Minato had allowed him more time ofor freedom as the emerald cladened kunoichi was getting closer to her due date.

Six months had passed adding to the three that had passed since Temius had admmited Tsunade's pregnancy to Minato hcausing him to smile widely which to the Demon resembled that of the golden sun as the duo were busily toiling away inside the Hokage Tower until a certain messenger knocked on the door Lord Minato opens it spying his Demon messenger Nokiyami who saunters over to Temius she whispers the message in this earher hot breath tickled his ear and when she was finished Temius implored Lord Minato to allow himself to be excused which the blond wholehearted allowed the elder silver haired Demon bows his head respectfully before departing before leaving the Tower.

Nokiyami leads Temius towards the Medical Unit the twoDemons were playing a child's game of tag before reaching the double doors leading into the Medical Unit where just like all those years before when Kushima had given birth to her children an Angel was there to greet them with open arms before leading them into the halls of the hospital directing to the waiting rom which he sat there patiently at first, but he was then pacing outside the doors to the Delivery Room the anticipation was eating him alive causing him to bite his fingernails in nervous vigilance watching the clock not just the one on the wall the elder silver haired Demon would occasionally glance at his pocket watch as well.

It had taken the span of an hour which to Temius seemed like an enternity to him he was relived to see Minato along with Kushima and her three children whom he greeted with open arms then as the visitors sat down to begin a freiendly conversation the crimsin incandecent light that hung above the Delivery Room had ceased causing a rushing wave of emotions to flow out of the silver haired demon's heart that was beating at a rather vigourous pace as the silver haired Demon places his visage next to the glass spying three tiny faces peering back at him one was a clear crystaline azure while the other two were staring at thier father with eyes of dark emerald which sent great waves of joy over Temius' heart.

A short span of time passes inbetween that instant and the next few which invilved spanking the children of the Rutso Clan cauisng them to cry and then the angels used spells to clean off the triplets before taking the triplets and thier mother into the room where Tsunade and Temius had first shared thier pleasure energies yet before the proud papa or his extended guests could visit the trio they were quickly reminded that it was feeding time the triples suckled greedily on the blond's erect nipples drinking the milk that was squirting from them this was a happy time for the blonde however she was unaware that htese children were apparently full Demon which was apparent by the small nubs that adored their temples.

What Tsunade didn't know was when she and Temius had swapped saliva during thier pleasure energy transfer the power that was sealed inside the silver haired Demon had leaked out allowing Sephirina to cause one last bit of mischieif before she had settled down for good. Another oddity was that Tsunade herslef was sporting a pair of ratehr lenghty and sharp Demon horns however this fact didn't seem to bother her while she fed her three children until they were satisfied allowing Temius and the Uzumaki Clan to visit spying the trio that were resting happily on Tsunade's flat stomach as the guests had presendted gifts for the three siblings before departing alliwng the new family a moment to rest until something rather intersting happens.

Suddenly Temius recieves a report from his technician that was controlling the Interdimensioal Allignment Device warning the silver haired Demon of a visitor that was searching for him thsu after being discharged from the hospital Temius gathered the family up into his arms and without another word he teleports them to his quarters in the Resdential District which was a cozy brownstone that he had refurbished with his onw two hands then without warning Temius creates a shadow clone instructing him to take care of the family as he departed to intercept the visitor wishing to see what this Demon had to sayas he enters the Commercial District reaching ever closer to his destination.

Within the span of ten minutes Temius enters the heart of the Commercial District Arikana Park which was a ratehr large open area that surrounded with cherry blossom tees giving off an essence of peace. Surrounding the park was a series of lakes which flowed into the Tobirama River along with a series of inlets that lied on the other side of the lakes creating a rather appealing scenery many of the denizens of the Three Realities saught to aquire in a picture even more so ehen the sun was just about to set giving off a watercolored portraitthat the denizens could cherish for all eternity Temius spied the visiitor in the center of the park which was a ratehr lavish gazebo where many of the denizens could rest and relax after their trip from the Interdimesional Allignment Device.

Breathing heavily from his rather brisk power walk into the center of the park Temius spies a rather beautiful blue haired Demon resting in the center of the gazebo causing Temius to inquire if this was the visitor that he was expecting. "Excuse me good lady my spies informed me that a visitor from the Demon Realm would be visiting today should I assume that visitor is you?" After Temius had inquire this the azure haired Demon stares at the silver haired ally through her glasses. "Why yes I happen to be that visitor Lord Temius it is a pleasure seeing you again after all these centuries." Temius quickly recognizes the voice as his old mentor Lady Naniko the Demno Queen's primary messenger the silver haired Demonembraces his old mentor with a warm hug her ample breasts squished agains his broad chest.

"Lady Naniko it has been a while what brings you here?" Without delay the azure haired Demon began to speak explaining the message which she had for the silver haired elder. "Lord Temius do you not know about Lady Kotorina's resignation?" Temius scratches his head before replying wishing to catch up on old tiems. "No as a matter of fact Ididn't this rather intersting news to me I wonder who will be her successor?" Temius inquired with a puzzled look on his face then he listens intently as Naniko explains the rest of her message. "Since Ladies Mitsurina and Ashterina will not accept I have come on behalf of the Queen to aquire her middle daughter Sephirina." Naniko looks into the violet eyes of the silver haired Demon utilizing the Mind Link however she noticed that the Queen's middle daughter wasn't in there causing her to inquire Temius where Sephirina had gone.


End file.
